


Nights in White Satin

by NeuroWriter14



Series: It Takes Two [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Do not repost, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slight allusion to cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: Will tries to write a letter to Molly but is distracted.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: It Takes Two [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Nights in White Satin

**Author's Note:**

> For full effect, listen to Nights in White Satin by The Moody Blues while reading.

Darkness descended outside, taking almost every light with it. Windows opened to the north and west darkened, revealing stars in the distance as the last rays of sun faded from the sky like retreating fingers. Flickering in the window was a fire, which bathed the beige room in soft orange light. Near the north windows, a mahogany desk sat with little on it but a piece of paper, a pencil, and a gently used radio. The desk was accompanied by a mahogany chair with a black cushion. A large plant, perhaps a fern, sat near the western windows, the dark green of its leaves flickering between light and dark in the firelight. The wooden floor creaked with any shift in weight. Across from the north windows at a large bed covered in decorative pillows and cobalt comforter. On either side were wooden tables, both with lights and the one nearest the off-white door held a clock. The pictures that hung on the windowless walls were nothing to write home about, generic in their material except for the one that hung over the metal headboard of the bed. That painting was a realistic reproduction of _The Birth of Venus_. 

Will sat at the desk, the pencil held between his thumb and forefinger. He had debated writing to Molly and Walter but what he should say escaped him. How did he explain this? How did he explain what he knew and felt to someone who couldn't fully understand it? Even he struggled to fully understand. 

He and Hannibal had been sharing Bedelia's guest bedroom for a few days. Hannibal was taking his time meticulously taking apart Bedelia which made Will think back to a conversation the two had shared regarding how Hannibal would not rush when it came to Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier. He wished he could care. Amongst at the conversations he had the swirled around his brain, his last with Bedelia sat at the forefront of his mind the last few days. 

_Meat's back on the menu._

Will had turned on the radio that sat on the desk, turning through channel after channel until he found one he could enjoy. Behind him, he heard the door open and the creaking of the wooden floor told him of Hannibal's location within the room. The door shut with a soft click. Hannibal moved closer and Will dropped the pencil onto the desk. He could feel the heat from the other's body before he pressed against the chair and leaned forward slightly to examine the blank page. 

"Writer's block?" Hannibal asked.

"Strategic remorse," Will answered with a sigh.

His eyes drifted away from the page to find Hannibal's. The other held his gaze easily and the song on the radio changed. Will heard the soft strum of a guitar followed by drums and a base guitar. He could hardly bring himself to care as he found himself trapped in Hannibal's eyes. Hannibal's breath became sharper as he stood, holding that gaze.

_Nights in white satin  
Never reaching the end_

Will shifted closer, his lips brushing Hannibal's lightly. The other's hand came to his waist gently as he pressed forward making their lips meet in earnest. Hannibal's answering kiss filled him from head to toes as he followed his lead, wary of the injury in the other's abdomen. 

_Letters I've written_  
_Never meaning to send_

Hannibal's other hand came to his face, his caresses soft and gentle. It was unlike anything they had done before. A lot of their relationship had been downright toxic. Hannibal manipulated him, tore apart his mind with encephalitis and induced seizures, and put him in a mental facility. Then he had freed him and Will manipulated him, resulting in the deaths of a few people before Hannibal too found his way to a mental facility. Will sent someone to kill Hannibal, Hannibal sent someone to kill Will. Will followed Hannibal across the ocean and Hannibal made certain he would always know where the other was. And years later, they had done equal damage to one another resulting in the death of another. Hannibal had stitched his cheek and shoulder and Will had stitched his abdomen before dragging him away from a house the FBI would soon find and to the house of Bedelia. Will had told her he hadn't meant for Hannibal to be caught a second time and he was true to his word. He hadn't meant Hannibal to be caught again, though at the time he thought it was because he would rather see Hannibal dead. But he couldn't even see that. Hannibal had carved his way into Will, a piece of him staying forever just as Will had done to him. They were intertwined, conjoined. 

_Beauty I'd always missed_  
_With these eyes before_

Shirts were discarded in a heap on the floor, quickly followed by other pieces of clothing. The two fell onto the cobalt comforter, their bodies pressed together like puzzle pieces that had finally found their fit. Hannibal's hand found its way into his curls as Will grabbed for his shoulder, using him as an anchor. 

_Just what the truth is_  
_I can't say any more_

A symphony joined the strum of a guitar and the tapping of drums as the music swelled. 

Their bodies ground together, touching in places they had never touched before. Will knew Hannibal was in love with him and he would be lying if he said he wasn't in love with Hannibal. But neither of them had gone beyond tender words and slight caresses. They had invaded each other's personal space, sharing lingering gazes and intimate moments that far outweighed any intimacy Will had with anyone else, man or woman, in the past. 

_'Cause I love you_

Will pressed closer to Hannibal as their bodies tangled together, the two of them moving in unison to better situate themselves on the bed.

_Yes I love you_

They turned so Hannibal was under him, their bodies still pressed together. If he was in pain, he didn't say anything about it. It seemed as though Hannibal's main focus was Will; his lips, his body.

_Oh how I love you_

He didn't quite know where the lube came from but he took full advantage of it. He shifted his injured arm slightly as Hannibal moved, his leg wrapping around his waist so Will could reach. He pressed into him gently, first one finger and then two and then three. 

_Gazing at people, some hand in hand_  
_Just what I'm going through they can't understand_

They were still pressed together as Will balanced on his forearm which was just next to Hannibal's head. Hannibal's eyes were focused on his as if the other could see straight into his soul. He maneuvered his fingers finding the other's prostate and was rewarded by a rush of pleasure in those amber eyes. Will pushed more, his body rocking against Hannibal's. Skin against skin.

_Some try to tell me, thoughts they cannot defend_  
_Just what you want to be, you will be in the end_

He kept a slow, steady rhythm, enjoying watching the other arch against him and pleasure rock through him, making his own body electrify with pleasure.

It seemed as though the music had filtered into the room around them, wrapping them together.

Will pushed his fingers into Hannibal more before withdrawing and again finding the lube. Hannibal's hand threaded up and under his until their fingers intertwined next to his head. Will lined himself up and slowly pressed himself into Hannibal, feeling slight resistance but mostly the full-bodied moan that he released from Hannibal's chest and through his lips. 

_And I love you_

He rocked his hips slowly, feeling Hannibal's cock pinned between them, his leg wrapped around his waist, and the friction of skin on skin. Their lips found each other once again as Will brought his injured arm back to Hannibal's shoulder, anchoring them together. 

_Yes I love you_

Hannibal moved with him, rocking his hips upward in the same slow, fluid motions. He couldn't say he had ever felt like this with anyone. Every experience with Hannibal felt deeper than the million interactions he'd had with others. It felt as though his soul was reaching out and found Hannibal's reaching back.

_Oh how I love you_

Hannibal's other hand gripped his shoulder blade. Will trailed his fingers down the other's side before gripping his hip and keeping the leg wrapped around him in place. Their interlaced fingers tightened.

_Oh how I love you_

The million emotions he had felt toward Hannibal over time — the friendship, hate, anger, jealousy, betrayal, forgiveness — faded like a wound being cleaned of the dead tissue, microorganisms, and blood revealing the torn flesh. And for him, the stripped emotions revealed a deep, crushing sense of love.

_Nights in white satin_  
_Never reaching the end_

He felt the press of the other's fingertips into his skin, he felt everywhere they were joined, and everywhere they weren't. He felt the hole inside him begin to fill, Hannibal taking the place of ingrained loneliness.

_Letters I've written_  
_Never meaning to send_

Hannibal's heart pounded against his chest.

_Beauty I've always missed_  
_With these eyes before_

The music whistled around them, filtering into the places they had left open.

 _Just what the truth is  
_ _I can't say any more_

He pulled away slightly, his eyes again finding Hannibal's. He knew the emotions that were present in his, and they were reflected purposely in Hannibal's eyes.

_'Cause I love you_  
_Yes I love you_

He thrust again, feeling every part of his body and Hannibal's that moved as though they were one. He finally understood what Shakespeare meant by "the beast with two backs."

_Oh how I love you_  
_Oh how I love you_

Pleasure swelling in him, mixing with other emotions. He watched as Hannibal's back arched, pushing their torsos together.

_'Cause I love you_  
_Yes I love you_

His body arched as well, his grip on Hannibal's hand tight to the point they both should have lost circulation. He couldn't feel his heart anymore. It was lost in love, electricity, pleasure, and sweat.

_Oh how I love you_  
_Oh how I love you_

The song drew to a close, but they didn't. They moved in tandem, rolling to their sides, their joined hands extended above their heads and Will pulled Hannibal's lower body closer. He gripped the other's back and Hannibal's hand again found his hair. 

They were tangled together in a million ways. The darkness the shared, the monsters carefully cultivated in their bellies, mixed with the light of love and the tangle of limbs and stitching of souls. Will sucked in a breath, breathing in the smell of Hannibal.

He didn't know how much time had passed before they rolled again, this time Hannibal on top of Will. Their hands never let go of the others, their bodies never moved apart. Hannibal shifted against him, grinding his hips forward and backward as much as moved up and down. Will clung to him. Their lips found other places to kiss; shoulders, throats, what they could reach of chests, before finding the other's again. He thought he felt as though he could breathe clearly for the first time and also like he was drowning.

The words of the previous song were long gone, but they echoed within his mind as clearly as if he was still listening.

_'Cause I love you_  
_Yes I love you_  
_Oh how I love you_  
_Oh how I love you_  
_'Cause I love you_  
_Yes I love you_  
_Oh how I love you_  
_Oh how I love you_

When he finally came, it was more intense than any sensation he had felt before. Hannibal followed closely behind. Before long they untangled themselves but it still felt as though Hannibal was latched to him. He could feel the other's breath on his hot skin, he could feel the electricity of his touch. Will moved to clean himself up, but Hannibal caught him in a deep, loving kiss before he could. All of his emotions were in that kiss and Will could have stayed there forever.

 _It's beautiful._ He thought.

_Beautiful._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://neurowriter14.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NWriter14)


End file.
